the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
XBOP4
XBOP4 abbreviated for (XNDUIW Bricks Official Pack #4) is the team's 6th pack Testers: Noodle Land, TheRecessMaster101, Vladimir Sivalnev, Владимир Сивальнев, 짭조쿠처치, synaptic_connections, Open Singularity, ProxyCyanide, ZenUsha, Simon Phung, SheppardKiller, BB26 Gamma, Ass Blaster Sponsors: Tmasterxtreme, Faxod, MangMangGaming, xDeoylesy, PastelScrolls DOWNLOAD HERE The reason why it was posted here was because of an IP ban. luckily we have a chat moderator to help us, Introduction Unlike the previous 3 XBOP packs, this took 3 weeks to complete, it is kinda polished but this is totally legit, Controversy The XNDUIW Team doesn't condone to pornography, however, XNDUIW members are allowed to break any rules. They are often disliked by the Open Hexagon Community, the pack's development has been marred with controversy, most of the XNDUIW team returned to playing ROBLOX regularly, except for James "xXBeta_CepheidXx" Abulinov.. Why is it better? Usually it took just one week to make a pack, but this took 20-27 days to complete, It has 20 levels and favored amongst new people, once the XNDUIW team has finished a open hexagon pack, It is sent to people who will like to test it. the level Anaphylaxis simulates swelling and symptoms of allergic anaphylaxis which can be fatal, The video source dictates the gameplay of XBOP4, it is kinda ok, since there is a slight improvement over the team's coding, Alexander Zhuvinsky "synaptic_connections" is coding other plugins you can install on your roblox places, while Riduso Takamura "ZenUsha" and Nikolai Abulinov "ProxyCyanide" Advertised it, the pack had recieved moderate amount of support from some of the employees of the team, there could be an estimated thousand employees, all of which are either friends of partners of individual XNDUIW members How to become an employee at XNDUIW Just send a friend request to any XNDUIW Team member, and he/she will accept your friend request. the second method is just join any XNDUIW guild. All available guilds are in this link, the XNDUIW team is expected to extend their development phase from just a week to several weeks, some of it is tweaking, and creating. '''Fuska Laine, Kensem, Zly, TeamKKKone, Hacked! - TheSunXIX, Alpha | Promethium45, Spyro Oshisaure and a few other people in the Open Hexagon Community '''Has expressed disapproval over the development and testing phases. Easter Eggs If you download via mega.nz, you can find the trailer level, but it is not meant to be shown, and there is a typo in the '''karma .json music file. '''The actual song creator for that is Umperia, not Bossfight. Testing Video The XBOP 1-4 Livestream shows XBOP4 and the previous packs before it. it is 40 minutes long and it is a pretty nice livestream, SheppardKiller uploaded a world record on Raven Flight Remix. The pattern code is often stolen and you can tell by the exact same patter, the patterns XNDUIW has created are slightly altered versions of hexadorsip's patterns or modified vee patterns. when this stream was released, no one watched it, The reason why is pretty uncertain as XNDUIW doesn't endorse cyberbullying, but allows any team member to break the rules. you can see all available XNDUIW members on this article, XNDUIW employees don't get a salary, but they recieve respect, and each XNDUIW member recieves an individual rating. Proxy is more on the mature 17+ side while xDeoylesy is nicer. The XNDUIW team was founded in February 2014 by ZenUsha and Ablynids, meaning it is a very old group XNDUIW's involvement in the open hexagon community XNDUIW has been in the open hexagon community for 2-3 years, they lost the packs prior to November 2017 due to a computer problem and in 2015, when XNDUIW only had one person, their old computer was thrown away because his parents couldn't afford to fix it. References Raven Flight Remix WR Insaneocrazy Category:Open hexagon packs Category:External Executable Plugins